metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Textbook
A textbook, also known as a handbook, manual, or field manual, is a type of reference work or book full of instructions. They are normally given out in classes of any sort to study for subjects. Subjects that textbooks are used for include mathematics-related courses, science-related courses, history courses, literature courses, and even courses relating to a field work such as bomb disposal, firearms, technical school/medical school, or government. During Operation Snake Eater in 1964, Para-Medic, a member of FOX, utilized a medical textbook named Medical Symmetry.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The official render of Para-Medic shows this. At some point during Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov's disguise as the UN University of Peace professor Ramón Gálvez Mena, he had written a textbook named ABOLICION DEL EJERCITO Y NEUTRALIDAD DE COSTA RICA Y LA ORGANIZACION DE LOS ESTADOS AMERICANOS (translated from Spanish as literally "ABOLITION OF THE ARMY AND NEUTRALITY OF COSTA RICA AND THE ORGANIZATION OF AMERICAN STATES"). In 1984, Paz Ortega Andrade, or rather, a hallucination of her, was seen reading this textbook in the Medical Platform of Mother Base. In 1984, Venom Snake, during a mission in Africa, procured a First Aid Manual, and proceeded to train DD with it.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). First Aid Manual Document used for training D-Dog. Makes (FULTON) (D-Dog equipment) available for development. Because of Peter Stillman's extensive career in explosives ordinance and bomb disposal, textbooks meant for classes teaching the field of bomb disposal usually have at least one mention of Stillman included.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Raiden: So you’re the bomb disposal guy? // Iroquois Pliskin: Kid, this is THE bomb disposal guy. Open any explosives disposal textbook and you’ll see his name. // Raiden: ... // Raiden is put off at being treated like a rookie by Pliskin. Peter, sensing his chagrin, speaks up. // Peter Stillman: Heh, just ancient history now. In addition, James Johnson, the then-current President at the time of the Big Shell Incident in 2009, mentioned that largely because of the Patriots' control over America, the concept of "democracy" was nothing more than filler for the textbooks. Behind the scenes Textbooks, referred to as handbooks by Roy Campbell, appear as a procurable item in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. They allow soldiers to instantly level up a specific area to their maximum potential. There are 11 textbooks in all, each relating to a specific area that soldiers are proficient at. As such, each of the textbooks/handbooks are given a distinctive name. Each textbook can only be used once by each soldier. During Easy mode, when first procuring a textbook from underneath a Kerotan, an optional radio conversation will have Campbell explain the functions, and will also react with implied disappointment when learning that they only managed to find a handbook rather than a magazine.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, Kojima Productions (2007). Roy Campbell: Ah, got a new magazine? …Oh… It’s a handbook… Reading handbooks allows you to gain new knowledge and enhance your skills. There are a number of different types, so use the handbook that matches the skill you want to improve. Study it until the pages fall out. It’s only good for one use, so think hard before handing it out. The names of the handbooks are as follows: *Handguns = Handgun Handbook. *Sub-Machine-Guns = The 411 on SMGs. *Assault Rifles = Advanced Assault Rifle. *Shotguns = The Shotgun Professional. *Sniper Rifles = Sniper Rifle Bible. *Heavy Weapons = Heavy Weaponry 101. *CQC/bladed combat = Fundamentals of Cutlery. *Throwing weapons = The Art of Weapons Throwing. *Traps = Dissertation of Traps. *Technical Skills = Encyclopedia of Armor. *Medical Skills = Medical Handbook. If the player visits Paz after giving her at least one memento photo, yet before supplying Paz with a new memento photo, there will be at least one scene where Paz humorously drops the textbook she was reading when Snake arrives, and when interacting with her as prompted, will have Snake pick it up for her. Field Manuals appear in Metal Gear Survive, where they serve a similar purpose to the textbook item. Gallery IMG 1851.JPG|''Medical Handbook''. IMG 1852.JPG|''Encyclopedia of Armor''. IMG 1853.JPG|''Dissertation on Traps''. IMG 1854.JPG|''The Art of Weapons Throwing''. IMG 1855.JPG|''Fundamentals of Cutlery''. IMG 1856.JPG|''Heavy Weaponry 101''. IMG 1857.JPG|''Sniper Rifle Bible''. IMG 1858.JPG|''The Shotgun Professional''. IMG 1859.JPG|''Advanced Assault Rifles''. IMG 1860.JPG|''The 411 on SMGs''. IMG 1861.JPG|''Handgun Handbook''. lkTHaY8.png|Field Manuals in Survive t1NmAFI.jpg|Description for field manuals Notes and references Category:Documents Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops